A Better Tommorow
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading A week or two after the events of Once Upon a Time in Prehistoric Park, the Prehistoric Park crew and major staff end up called to a 'meeting' of sorts by Rick and Theodore. As it turns out, the main crew and staff of Prohistoric Park have also been called over to visit Prehistoric Park. And over the course of the 'meeting', it is made clear that Rick and Theodore (more so Rick) now plan on having the two crews spend time together to see if they can work something out and properly work together if the need arises. After all, their companies are in a partnership now, so it would only be logical for them to be willing and ready to work together if the situation demands as such. And once the basic ground rules and whatnot are set down, Rick and Theodore adjourn the meeting and leave the crews to do their own thing. Cassopiea begins her time at Prehistoric Park with first watching and observing Kyle's work as head keeper and comparing and contrasting her own methods with Kyle's. But after later taking a break from watching Kyle, she ends up meeting up with first Alice and then Collete. While she is able to remain civil with Alice, due to having just enough similarities with Alice to somewhat cancel out her more 'Collete'ish elements, she and Collete turn out to be absolutely INCAPABLE of getting along and standing each other (since the two of them are a little TOO similar to each other). Nero and Hannibal are both quite dumbfounded by the way things end up unfolding between their master and Cassopeia, while Makku is as indifferent as ever. Jack finds this amusing and Leon can't help but smugly (and almost unnervingly so) chuckling and grinning at this development. Emily ends up spending quite a lot of time with Yolanda. The two of them end up getting along quite well, and even Yolanda's own APs (except for Appa due to him not being present at this particular division of Prehistoric Park) seem to like Emily. Ethan and Jack also find themselves getting along quite well, although Ethan noticeably keys up and works to change the subject any and every time Jack bring up Emily (something that Jack notices and can't help but be somewhat surprised about due to how he views Emily's counterpart, Yolanda, as more of a platonic best friend or sister compared to how Ethan seems to have a romantic attraction towards Emily). Luis ends up spending most of the time visiting with Leon. The two manage to get along smoothly enough as a result of their similarities (although Leon is somewhat flabbergasted at how Luis is somewhat an up to 11 in regards to some of his own characteristics and can stand being around Cassopiea, whereas Luis is interested (and touched) at Leon's romantic attraction and involvement with Yolanda (Emily's counterpart) and slightly jealous at how Leon is a much better keeper than him and has an almost animal whisperer level skill with the animals he work with). The rest of the Prohistoric crew people and their respective counterparts likewise spend time together and manage to get along to varying degrees (although Nikolai does get more than a little irritated and annoyed by Brad's more hot headed and carefree and jokesterish antics compared to how seriously he takes his own work). Later on, Jack and Ethan (and perhaps a few other jokesters amongst the Prohistoric Crew) end up accidentally getting themselves on the bad sides of an almost apoplectic Leon and Luis due to an ill-timed prank on them, which results in Yolanda and Cassiopeia, plus Emily and Collete, having to intervene. Despite these hairaisers, things largely seem as if the two crews will for the most part be able to stand each other and properly work together in the event that situations in the future require as such. And the two crews part at the end of the day on reasonably good enough terms. Quotes "Am I allowed to say something? Colleagues old and new, I think we all had new encounters today; and things were a bit more complicated than anyone was expecting. Things got a bit messy. We learned our limitations. We made some mistakes. Which means―hey, glass half full!―we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the better the future will be. But we have to try and remember... a better tomorrow starts today. To a better tomorrow!" "TO A BETTER TOMMOROW!" Jack sums up the story Notes